


good bunny (bad bunny)

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Series: xiuho bdsm au [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, No Plot/Plotless, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: junmyeon's consequence of breaking rules finally ends.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: xiuho bdsm au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654990
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	good bunny (bad bunny)

_ i’m swamped with work, don’t wait for me  
_ Received. 7:01pm.

Junmyeon perches on Minseok’s lap with, grinning happily, hands on Minseok’s chest for a useless attempt to seduce. He isn’t wearing any clothes, just a bunny tail plug, his bunny ears, the chastity device, chained nipple clamps whose chain is carefully held by Minseok.

“See?” Junmyeon beams, straddles Minseok’s thighs better. “My punishment’s over.”

Minseok sighs, defeated. Junmyeon came out of the bedroom, butt naked, instantly sat on Minseok’s lap, and announced that his punishment was over and demands to be taken care of right now. Minseok texted Yixing while playing with the cotton on the plug, purposefully taking his time to type as Junmyeon impatiently squirms on his lap.

He teasingly tugs at the chain. Junmyeon whimpers. “I know your punishment’s over, bunny, but keep up with that attitude and I’m pretty sure Yixing would love to extend it for another week.”

There’s a hint of betrayal in Junmyeon’s gasp. “No!”

A whole month is the longest Junmyeon has ever gone without having a single orgasm, or touching his cock. Minseok and Yixing get video messages every night of Junmyeon stroking his cock, moaning their names, whispering every kinky thing he wants to do. Last month, he decided to break three rules back to back in the video — just for the video, so locking his cock away was the best punishment.

“Off to the room,” He pats Junmyeon’s butt affectionately. Junmyeon squeaks, presses a kiss on Minseok’s cheek, and starts skipping away to the room. Minseok calls out before him. “Kneeling on the bed, bunny!”

He gets the key from the kitchen — the only place where Junmyeon wouldn’t accidently find the key and is also clean. It’s amusing to find how perfect Junmyeon’s posture is when he enters the bedroom with the key, hands perfectly clasped behind his back, shoulders rolled back, an eager smile on Junmyeon’s face.

“Eager?” Minseok teases. He moves to the bed, kneels in front of Junmyeon, holds Junmyeon carefully in his arms. “One month isn’t long, you know.”

“Thirty days!” Junmyeon whines, dipping his head backwards to throw more or less a tantrum which won’t get him more days of being chastised. “They’re too long, sir!”

“Really?” Minseok raises an eyebrow, finding all of Junmyeon’s antics way too cute. He presses his lips against Junmyeon’s before another whine can escape, pulls him closer, licks Junmyeon’s upper lip. “Be good now, okay? Or it goes right back into its place.”

“Okay, I promise.” Junmyeon mutters, rests his head on Minseok’s shoulder. He watches Minseok remove the small padlock, slides the device off his cock. He isn’t even slightly embarrassed that his cock immediately hardens.

Junmyeon makes a happy sound and kisses him again. Minseok can’t help but think of how Yixing keeps telling him that he spoils Junmyeon too much. In Minseok’s defense, Junmyeon is their most adorable sub so far, knows how to use his cute face. Yixing falls for Junmyeon’s cuteness most of the time, so Minseok alone can’t be held responsible.

“Do I get a reward, sir?” Junmyeon mutters against Minseok’s lips, kisses him once more before he pulls away, putting on his best innocent pair of eyes. “I’ve been good the whole month~”

Minseok gestures at the night stand, and Junmyeon scrambles to get the lube out of it. He passes the bottle to Minseok with both his hands, which makes Minseok roll his eyes with a fond smile on his face. He squirts some on his left hand, sits on his shins, and lathers Junmyeon’s cock with the lube.

“Let’s see how desperate bunny can be, hm?” Minseok, one hand still on Junmyeon’s cock, moves to sit cross-legged in front of him, rests his cheek on his palm. “Hands on my shoulders. Don’t stop until I say so, bunny.”

“Yessir!” Junmyeon holds onto Minseok’s shoulders. He starts slow, grinding his hips to make a show of it, but soon, it becomes frantic. Junmyeon starts fucking his cock into Minseok’s fist, whimpering, breathing heavily, hips stuttering once in a while.

“That’s it, bunny, get it all out,” Minseok muses. “You haven’t cum in a month, have you? My horny little bunny couldn’t touch his cock for thirty days! Poor thing.”

Junmyeon hides half of his face into his shoulder, whining. The room is filled with sounds that pour out of Junmyeon’s mouth, Minseok’s dirty talking, occasional rustle of the chain on Junmyeon’s chest, the squelching of the lube as Junmyeon’s cock moves in and out through Minseok’s fist.

Minseok stops him with a hand on his hip, brings his hand to the tip, and digs his thumb on the head. Junmyeon keens, lets out a choked sob. Minseok rubs his thumb on the head, grinning. “You’re enjoying this so much, maybe we should do this often.”

“No! Please,” Junmyeon whimpers, sniffles sadly. “Please don’t do that, sir, please, please!”

“Then don’t break any rules next time,” Minseok shrugs. He stops his movements, and pats Junmyeon’s hip to make him continue.

Junmyeon’s movements are quicker, but his cock keeps slipping out of Minseok’s fist. He wails everytime it happens, fresh tears run down his cheeks the first time it happens, and then Junmyeon’s cheeks never dry.

“May I cum, sir?” Junmyeon babbles. His thighs are shaking, abs tense. Minseok tugs at the chain, which makes Junmyeon grunt, his cock twitches pathetically in Minseok’s hand. “Sir, I wanna cum so bad, please let me cum sir, have I earned it sir? Please, please, please let me cum.”

“Have you, bunny?” Minseok teases. Junmyeon hasn’t stopped fucking Minseok’s fist, despite being so close to his orgasm that if he continues for another minute he’ll cum without permission. “You were being sassy a couple minutes ago, in the living room.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Junmyeon sobs. “Please sir, I don’t wanna cum without permission. I want to be good!”

Minseok chuckles. “Alright, then. Cum for me, bunny.”

Junmyeon whimpers as he cums mostly on Minseok’s hands, some falls on the bed, too. Junmyeon stops moving, which makes Minseok tut. “Did I say you could stop?”

Junmyeon curses under his breath but continues moving again. He rides out his orgasm entirely, not a single drop left in him, and it’s bordering an odd discomfort. Minseok stops Junmyeon with a hand on his butt, and starts moving the butt plug as he continues stroking.

“My poor bunny hasn’t cum in days, has he?” Minseok coos, grinning at the way Junmyeon’s face twists. “Let’s get it all out, yeah?”

The way Junmyeon whines, helplessly, while also occasionally bucking his hips, he’s clearly torn between being overstimulated while also enjoying it. After a couple more strokes, Minseok lets him go.

“I’m not done with you,” He croons. “Yixing hasn’t even gotten started. Get yourself prep yourself first thing in the morning, okay? I’ll get you some clothes, then off to chores you go.”

After this, Minseok is really curious if Junmyeon will touch himself again before going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i got attached to the dynamic they have skdjfnksdjnfksjd ANYWAY. it's here!! please let me know if you liked it!! constructive criticism is welcome!!! <3


End file.
